Christian pretty soldier
by may of rose
Summary: This is a crossover story. Between 50 Shades of Grey and the anime Sailor Moon. However the main characters are sill the same as in F.S.G .T.
1. Chapter 1

**Christian pretty soldier. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Anaesthesia Steel is the granddaughter of Serena Bunny. Serena Bunny was the first Sailor Moon. She passed down the power to transform into Sailor Moon. To her daughter Ella Bunny. When Ella got merry she change her last name to Steel. Now Ella passed the power to Anaesthesia. Anaesthesia Steel is now sailor Moon. She is going to college and juggling her responsible as an sailor scouts. When she meet Christian Gray. **

**Christian knows that she's hiding a secret. However so is he. How will 50 shades react to Anaesthesia secret? How will Anaesthesia react to Christians secret? **

**An: This is a crossover story. Between 50 Shades of Grey and the anime Sailor Moon. However the main characters are sill the same as in **

**F.S.G .T.**

**Chapter 1**

**Anaesthesia Steel P.O.V**

I was coming from a fight with an negative monster and I was late for class! As usual the negative universe choose to attack when I have class for college. That is one of the very and knowing things about being Sailor Moon. My responsibility as a sailor Moon. Sometimes out ways my responsibilities for school and work.

This means that sometimes I come off as flaky to others. where as in reality I'm trying to save the world. This also mean I have no love life to speak of. So at the old age of 20. I am sill a virgin.

I run into the class. whit only 3 minutes last before class starts. I take my seat and get out my books. I will hand in my homework at the end of class.

Kate knows what's going on and knows my secret. For Kate is sailor Mars.

Kate help me in the battle today. Yet she manage to get to class on time and sill looking good. How she pull if off , I will never know.

"Late as normal Anna." Kate said.

"Yes. Did you get your homework done last night?" I ask her.

"Was that dude today?" She ask me.

"Yes and I have it done!" I say.

"Show off." Kate said.

The teacher come in then and we get to work. I hand in my homework at the end of class. Colleges done for the day. We go back to the apartment that we share.

" I get to do an interview tomorrow for the school paper." Kate said.

" That cool who are you interviewing?" I ask.

"I get to interview Christian Grey. At G.H. Inc. building. Which is downtown Seattle." She tell me.

~#~#

Later on that night as I was getting ready for bed. I was glad for Kate, but everything else I paid no mind to.

~#~#

The next morning was a Saturday. I went to go and wake Kate up. What I found that Kate was sick. She had the flu.

" Ann. You have to go in my place for the interview." She said.

*Cough *Cough *

" I'm not a journalist like you. I am going to College for an art degree." I said.

"I have a list of my questions for him and a tape recorder for you. To record his answers. All you have to do is read the questions from list." She said.

*Cough *Cough *

"Do you really think I can do this?" I ask her.

" Yes I do." She said.

*sneeze*sneeze*

"OK. I will do it." I said.

I got all the thing I would need for the interview. Then I got dressed by borrowing some of Kate clothing. Then I was off in my old car.

~#~#

I got into Seattle and the parking lot to the building. About 25 minutes early before the interview. I go inside the building and report to security.

"Hi I am Anastasia steel. I am filling in for Kate Katernot. She is sick today. So I am filling in for her." I say to the security guard at the front desk.

They call up to there boss in security. To screen me and make sure I am on the list for approved visitors to Mr. Gray. I know that I will get by them. For Kate had phone a head cleared me with them.

Security guy at desk said. "Here is your visitor pass. You take the number 12 elevator to the 40th floor. Andrea, Mr. Grey's PA will show you to his office." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

I follow his instructions to the letter. Then in no time I am on the 40th floor of Gray G.H Inc building. Andrea is there to greet me. What I noticed about her is that she is blonde and is big busted. Almost like a walking Barbie.

"Hello Ms. Steele. I am Andrea MR. Gray P.A. Please follow me." She said. Then she turns around expecting me to follow her. So I do so. Along the way I see more walking Barbies with blonde hair. What is this I ask myself? Land of the living doll?

I am pulled out of my inner musings by Andrea.

" This is Mr .Gray's office. You can go right in. He is expecting you." She said.

"Thank you for showing me the way Andrea." I thank her. Then I walk in the Mr. Gray's office.

What I see is a very beautiful man. He is 6 feet tall with grey eyes and bronze hair. He take's my breath away . I think he my be the one. However I have to get to know him first.

"Hello. Mr. Gray . I am Anaesthesia Steel. I am filling in for Kate Katernot. She is sick today. So I am filling in for her. So I am doing the interview today." I said.

"Hello Ms. Steel. That is fine." Mr. Gray said.

I take out the list that Kate had giving me. As will as the tape recorder. "Can I record this interview? " I ask showing him the tape recorder.

"Yes of course." He said.

I set up the tape recorder and press record on it. One's the tape recorder is recording. I start the interview.

"Mr. Gray you are very young to have your wealth. what drives you to succeed?" I ask.

"I want to be the very best. I also want to make lots of money." Mr. Gray said.

"You sound like a Consumer. Are you a big Consumer. Mr. Gray ?" I ask

"We are all consumers. In one why or another why." He said.

"Yes that is true. Whit do you like to do for fun Mr. Gray?" I ask.

"I like to fly, go sailing and glide." He said.

" Are you gay?" I ask.

He was drinking water. When I asked that question. He toss back up his water.

"What! No I am not. Why do you even ask that?" Mr. Gray ask.

"I noticed when I Google you had no girlfriends . When you whet out to fundraisers and the like." I said.

"Oh. Well, I like to keep my private life. Just that private so I don't take them out with me."

Mr. Gray said.

"OK. That the end of the interview and thank you for your time." I said.

I get up from the chair and my foot gets caught. A same in the rug and I start to fall. When two strong arms caught me.

"Ms. Steel. Do you have the habit of falling down a lot?" He asked me.

"Yes. Some time's more then other's." I say. He help me back up to my feet.

"Let me walk you out." Mr. Gray said.

"Thank you." I said.

He walk me all the way to my car. "Why are you driving this old car?" He ask me.

"I really don't have the money to by myself a new one." I said.

I say good buy and drive away.

~#~#

**Christian Gray P.O.V**

Today is hell and it only 9:30 am. I new a sub. You see I am in B.D.S.M.

I am Dom or dominant. I also have a interview today. I do not like giving out interviews. I get a call form my security came informing me that Ms. Kate Katernot is sick and a Ms. Steel is taking her place.

I hope Ms. Steel is prepared for the interview. I do not like to waste my time. Time is money. I hear Andrea show Ms. Steel were my office is.

Ms. Steel open the door. To my office.

~#~#

After the interview I see her off. I knew that she would be a good sub for me. So I have Welsh do a background check on her. I also put a G.P.S tracker on her phone. So I know where she is at all times.

~#~#

I go home to my penthouse apartment at Escala.

I work out whit my personal trainer. I take a shower and go to bed.

**AN: Update well come. When they come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian pretty soldier. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 2**

**Anaesthesia Steel P.O.V**

When I got home. Kate was waiting for me.

"How did the interview go?" She asks me.

*cough* *cough*

"It when well. I got the recording for you." I said.

"That is good to hear. I thank that, I am getting better. Hopefully I've will be over this flu by tomorrow." She said.

"I hope that too. You are miserable when you are sick." I Said.

"Yes. I know. However you are the same sometimes." Said Kate.

I had to laugh. At the two of us and our antics. I went to my room then to do homework that was due. On Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. I like to be 3 days a head. On my homework. For, I never knew when the negative universe decides to attack our universe.

You see the negative universe is a parallel universe. That is connected by a portal. The universe does not have much positive energy. However the beings in said universe. Need positive energy to live. So they attack our universe and the closest portal. Happens to be near the planet Earth.

The beings from the negative universe tend to steal the positive energy.

However the earth people need positive energy as well to live. This can be disastrous is the negative universe monster or beings taken too much. This happens more times than not. This is when; I step in as Sailor Moon.

To stop them from taking to much and in the process I save lives.

~#~#

**Christian Gray P.O.V**

Welts came back with a background check on Anaesthesia Steel. It would seem that she's a bit of a flake. In the time management department of her life. I would love to tame that. By making her but all nice and red. With my hand and in my play room.

I also have her cell phone number. I feel tempted to contact her but how do I explain getting her number? I got it! I'll just tell her that, I got it form my security team. She had to give it out at the front desk. So I call her.

*Ring*ring* "Hello" She answers the phone. She has a beautiful voice.

"Hello. This is Christian Gray calling. I wanted to call you Anastasia. I got your cell phone number from my security team. You had to give it out at the front desk." I say.

"OK. Why are you calling me?" She asks.

"I'm calling you to ask you out on a date." I say. I am so f*** nervous. I never ask a woman out. They normally come to me. However I cannot help but being pulled in by Anastasia.

"I would love to. What time are you coming to get me? What do I wear?" She asks.

"I will come by at 9:30 PM. Wear something casual." I say.

"OK. I have to go get ready now then. Bye." She said.

"Bye." I say. Then I hung up the phone.

I make another call to Taylor. "Bring the car around." I say then close the phone with out a goodbye. I go and meet him in the car garage. Then I'm off to go see Anastasia.

~#~#

**Anaesthesia Steel P.O.V**

"Kate. Christian asks me out on a date. Can you help me take out something casual for a date?"

I say.

"Christian? As in Kristen gray? She asks me.

"Yes. Can you help or not?" I ask her.

"Yes. Keep throws blue-jeans on. You need to change your shoes and the top. Here." She says. Having me a baby blue top. As well a 1 and a half inches pumps' sandals that are blue.

I look in the mirror and I have to say. I look hot. I put minimal makeup on. I grabbed my blue handbag. I put my wallet and phone in said a handbag. As well as my transforming brooch and communicator.

I turn around and hug Kate. "Thank you for your help." I say.

"You're welcome Steel." She says.

Then there is a knock at the door. I go to answer it. I look through the peephole before doing so. It is Christian on the other side of the door.

"Hello. Christian this is Kate my roommate. Kate this is Christian Grey." I say.

"Hello. Ms. Katernot. It is good to finally meet you." He said.

"Mr. Gray. I can say the same." Kate says.

"Are you ready to go Anastasia?" Christian asks me.

"Yes. I am ready to go." I say to him.

"Bye Kate. I well see you lather." I say to her.

"Bye. Ann. I well see you." She says.

We get onto the elevator. The sexual tension was hi in the enclosed space.

Just before he was going to kiss me. The elevator doors opened and we walked into the parking lot.

~#~#

After the silent ride to the restaurant. We came to a 5 star restaurant. We were eating our food and talk nicely. To one an other. When all of the sudden a negative monster came through the front window of the restaurant.

It started to take peoples energy. I had to find a place to transform in tune Sailor Moon. However the negative monster. Had blocked off the exit. I was trapped and had no choice. But to transform in front of Christian. I got my transforming brooch out of my handbag.

"I got this Christian." I said

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean this." Holding my transforming brooch.

I said. "Moon Eternal Power."

I transformed into eternal Sailor Moon.

Then I hand it my communicator to Christian and said. "Call Kate with this. Her astrological sign is for Mars."

"Right." He said. He pushes the button for Mars. I turn my attention back to the negative monster. "Moon royal princess crown attack." I said.

Throwing a compressed desk of light and love energy. At the monster.

I hare Kate in the background talking to Christian over the communicator. I know that my small attack well only slow the monster down. So I get out my Moon serenity sceptre.

"Moon serenity sector, honey moon kiss attack! I yell. It threw a large ball and feathers. Of light and love energy at the monster.

"Mars flaming arrow." Said Sailor Mars. At the same time. The monster was destroyed. I took back my communicator from Christian. He same to be in shock.

~#~#

**Christian Gray P.O.V**

"Christian why don't we leave this place and go to my home." Said Sailor Moon. A.K.A . Anastasia

"No. I would prefer it if you were to come to my home." I said.

"That is fine. I well see you later sailor Mars." Sailor Moon said.

"OK. Bye Moon." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor moon then run me to my car. She can move very fast. Taylor was surprised just see her there whit me. However he did not say anything. we got into the car and were on the way . To my home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian pretty soldier. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**An: I'm not very good speller, because of my dyslexia. I write fan fiction to practice my reading and writing. Even though I'm out of school. I appreciate no hateful or negative remarks about regarding my spelling. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3**

Christian Gray P.O.V

Christian Gray P.O.V

What the fu## is going on here. " How come you didn't tell me that you are Sailor Moon!" I yell at her.

"I could not tell you because of my enemies. I was protecting you. From them Christian." Said Sailor Moon.

I could hear the police siren coming towards us. "Let's get out here." I said.

"I agree. The back door Taylor." She said. We run out the back door to the car that Taylor has moved there for us. Then we drive off to Escalate.

As we are driving back.

"I think its best for Miss. Steel , to change back to her civilian form." Taylor says.

She does just that. Then we arrive at Escalate. We pull into the parking garage of Escalate. Then we ride up the elevator to my apartment. Which is on the top floor of the apartment building. We walk into the living room of my apartment and we set down. To talk this situation out.

"I understand that you were try to protect me. From your enemy. However who or what are your enemy are ?" I ask her.

"My enemy are beings from, a parallel universe.

This universe call it self the negative verse.

For it is a universe filled with a negative energy. The beings in this negative universe. Need positive energy to live. So they still it form our universe.

That wouldn't be so bad however they take to too much of it. So most of time, if I am not soon enough to get onto the scene. The person and the attack well most likely die from. A loss of energy." Anastasia said.

~#~#

Anastasia Steel P.O.V

I knew it was risky to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Christian Grey. However at that time I felt there was no way to save everyone. If I did not take that course add act upon it. I could not let innocent people die from my in action.

So now I have to deal with the consequences. One of the consequences seems that Christian is mad at me. For not telling him that I was Sailor Moon. However we all have our own secrets. I am sure that Christian Grey have some of his own.

"Anastasia. Can you not just, not fight these beings?" ask Christian.

"If I do not fight them. Eventually they will destroy this planet and with all its life upon it. If I want to protect everyone and all living things. On this planet then I must fight them." I said .

Out of the corner of my eye. I saw Christians palms twitch. Ha mm what is that about I wonder ? I ask myself.

"Anastasia. If you were mine. I would put you over my knee and spank you. For not doing what I ask of you." He said.

"News flash Christian. We all have free will. Although the thought of a spanking makes me hot and bothered." I say as I bite my lower lip.

"Do not bite your lips. It makes me want to take you right now." He said.

I kiss him. "Maybe I want to be taken by you and only you. " I say.

"Fu## !" He said as he kiss me back. We made out for a while.

Then he pulled away. "Anastasia I can not do, the hole hearts and flowers thin. I cannot be your prince charming." He said.

" That's okay I can be hearts and flowers enough for the two of us." I said.

He looked into my eyes. Searching for what I was saying was the true. Having found it. He kissed me long and hard. As well as passionately.

" Come I show you something." He said. He leaves me up to the upstairs where the bedrooms are. He stopped on front of a locked door. He took the keys out for it and unlocked it. Then he open the door.

~#~#

Christian Gray P.O.V

I was a little scared show Anastasia my playroom. She looked about the room and then turn to me. " What is this room? A dungeon?" She ask me.

"No its a playroom. You see I am into BDSM. I am a dominant or Dom. I like you to be my submissive or sub for me. That is if you are up for it. The question is are you?" I ask her.

" I can try, Christian. However there's no guarantees about I being very good at it." Anastasia says.

" Well what am I working with here. What is your sexual experience?" I ask her.

" I have none. I have never had sex. I am a virgin." Anastasia Said.

"Whit! A virgin! Anastasia BDSM is a very serious sexual relationship. You need to know all the factors and facts. Before you jump into something like this. I would like you to do, your research before you agree to anything. Come to my office. I've forgotten that I need to just sign N.D.A or non disclosure agreement." I Said .

"Is me being a virgin a bad thing?" Anastasia ask me. As I walk to my office and she followed me.

"No it is not a bed thing. It is actually quite good. It means that I can mold you, the way I like my partners. It also means that no one has had you. I find that very thrilling." I said. As we walk in to the office.

We sat down in the office chairs. Anastasia on the side facing the door and behind the desk facing the windows. Yet we were facing each other.

I slid over the 2 identical copies of the N.D.A, to her. For her to read and hopefully sign.

**Anastasia Steel P.O.V**

"Does the non-disclosure agreement cover telepathic communication?" I Ask Christian.

"No it does not why you ask?" He ask me.

"For in case of emergencies, Kate, the other sailor scouts and I communicate telepathically. Which means we can also read each others minds if we wish. This means that Kate already knows about all of this." I said.

"Oh that's just great." He yells. Then he sighs.

"How many sailor scouts are there?" He ask me.

"There's one for each planet include photo and me. So there's about 10 of us, that's including myself. Kate's younger brother Elliott is masculine or man sailor scouts for the planet Earth. That's a first for us. Because normally only women are allowed to be sailor scouts." I said.

" Let me get this straight. There are nine other people that I have to ask them to sign in N.D.A?"

He ask me.

"Yes I guess you got that right." I said.

"Can you give me all there, names and contact information?" He ask me.

"Yes, no problem." I said. I then proceeded to give him said information and contacts numbers.

"I will contact the people and have them sign the N.D.A. In the meantime. I would like you to read the contract at your own pace. I like a answer to set contract by the end of the week." He said.

"Is the contract flexible? Can some thing be changed?" I ask.

" Yes. To a certain degree but others cannot. The ones that cannot be changed are called hard limits." Christian said.


End file.
